


Identities and Mistakes

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Fade to Black, Fist Fights, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Sex, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Hari Evans isn't Harry Potter anymore. He's changed, and he's tired of the attention and abuse that comes from his fame. He's run away to a Muggle town and job at a bookstore.Draco Malfoy is still Draco Malfoy, just only to his close friends. Otherwise he's Wyvern Black, trying to get away from the hate and abuse he receives everyday. He's run away to a Muggle flat and Muggle bookstore.Hari is starting to fall in love with his coworker Wyvern. Draco is starting to fall in love with his coworker Hari.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

He was tired of it all. Tired of the fame and of the way people treated him. He was glorified and made into some savior, and he didn’t really even know who he was.

Until he made the decision to get away. He found a strong glamour, and it was stored in an earring, something no one would question if he didn’t take out. It covered his scar, and it made his eyes less green. More murky and hazel.

And he changed his name. Harry had been the Dursley’s choice. He had used it his whole life, only for Hermione to find his wizarding birth certificate, and he learned his real name was Hari.

It made sense, really. James, despite having an English name himself, was Indian, and it wasn’t odd to think he would give Hari an Indian name. So Hari decided to keep it. Harry felt too much like a mask anyway, like the way people saw him who didn’t know him.

And if he was taking Hari from his father, he would take Evans from his mother. Potter was a legend, Hari was not. So he gave up whatever life had been the life of Harry Potter. It had been nice for a teenager, maybe, but it left him traumatized and idolized by people that would never think of him as a real person.

And Hari ran away. Hermione and Ron knew where he was, and so did Ginny, Luna, and Neville, but it was still running away. It was still getting a Muggle flat in a Muggle neighborhood miles away from any wizarding spot in every direction. And Hari felt more at home in his newly decorated flat than he had ever felt at home before, even at the Burrow or Hogwarts.

He wanted to feel upset about it. He wanted to be annoyed that he felt at home with a new name and away from the Wizarding World, but as he scanned the Muggle newspaper looking for a job opening, he didn’t get upset. He felt content.

He had a car, like a normal person, and a flat, and once he settled down he planned to get an actual pet, one that wasn’t a bird that was illegal and invasive. He wasn’t Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World. He was Hari Evans, a normal guy who would have normal problems and a normal job.

It was better than anything he had ever expected before.

There was an opening at a bookstore. There were other openings too, at restaurants and shops, and one at a lawyer’s office, but a bookstore felt like it fit. It wasn’t something unique, but it wasn’t mundane. Hari picked up his phone and dialed the number.

“Hello, Enterprise Bookstore,” the voice at the other end of the line asked.

“Hi, my name is Hari Evans,” Hari said, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet at the words. “I was calling to see if there was still an opening at your bookstore?”

“Yes, there is. We can interview you tomorrow. Are you free at 10 in the morning?”

Hari beamed. “I am.”

He woke up the next morning excitedly. He tugged on a white button up, and pulled a green sweater over it that would probably look better on him if he wasn’t wearing his glamour. He added black jeans and tugged a comb through his curly hair. He added his glasses, which were no longer childishly round and were instead more rectangular. He missed the round frames, but they were reconizible, and that was exactly what he didn’t want to be.

He started up his car, a small and old secondhand thing, dull red and probably worth half the price he got it for. He still felt attached to it, but he didn’t know if it was for a valid reason or just because it was his first car.

The bookstore was a short distance away, and he got there ten minutes early. Not wanting to wait in the air conditioning free car, he strolled into the book shop.

It wasn’t as small as it looked on the outside. It was actually quite roomy, but filled wall to wall in books. The only reason the floor wasn’t covered and the shelves weren’t shoved together was that the owners took care to make it accessible.

A man was behind the counter. Hari could tell he wasn’t the owner, but he obviously worked there. He was sitting down, reading a book and looking bored. He hadn’t seen Hari come in.

He was attractive, or at least Hari thought so. His hair was a light blonde, almost white, and was shaved on the sides into an undercut, but the top was long, pouring over his back. His face was thin, and his skin was pale. He leaned on his palm, and his clothes were a black t-shirt over a black and white striped shirt.

“Can I help you?” he interrupted Hari’s staring.

“Sorry, I’m here for my interview?” Hari said, and he barely glanced up from his book.

“Wait here till either of the owners come out.” he said. “Scan the racks if you want. They might be a minute, one’s extremely punctual, the other really just doesn’t give a shit.”

Hari chuckled and went over to scan the closest shelf. “What’s your name?” he looked over his shoulder at the blonde man, who looked up and met Hari’s eyes with shimmering blue eyes.

“Get the job and then you’ll learn it.” He smirked, and Hari grinned and shook his head, turning back to the shelf he was looking at.

Exactly five minutes after ten a.m. a man came out of the back. He was old, short, and fat, with curly grey hair. “Hari Evans?” he asked, and Hari turned and smiled, taking the outstretched hand to shake.

“That’s me,” Hari said unnecessarily, and the owner led him into the office in the back. It was cramped and full of books and felt homey. They took seats at separate ends of the table. “You aren’t the man I spoke to on the phone.”

“That was my husband. He’s teaching today, so I run the shop. We switch off days. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?”

“The teaching?” Hari asked. “Oh, the queer thing. No, I’m bi myself.” The owner grinned, and Hari mentally groaned over his mistake. Just because the Wizarding World tended not to discriminate on sexuality as much as blood status and magical ability, that didn’t mean that Muggles had grown any better since he had lived with the Dursleys. He handed his resume over the table, and the owner picked it up and skimmed it.

“You’re hired.” he said finally. “I’m Jim. Can you work today?”

“Sure. What do you want me to do?”

“Just help out for now, we aren’t very busy weekdays.”

Hari nodded and stood up with Jim. “Have a good day.” he said awkwardly, and Jim smiled.

“You go work, I’ve got to call my husband. Date night.” Hari stepped out of the office and back into the shop, where the blond boy was still behind the counter.

“I got hired,” he told him.

“Wyvern Black.” Wyvern said, looking up at Hari. “I’ll show you around.” he pulled his hair up into a ponytail and stepped out from behind the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was tired. He had changed, he really had. He had gone through the steps, analyzed every bit of prejudice in his brain, put work into unlearning what abuse had drilled into him. And he still deserved anger, and people still deserved to be distrustful and upset. He wasn’t a saint for trying, and he wasn’t expecting everyone to love him or welcome him with open arms. But he was tired of everyone Diagon Alley glaring at him, shopkeepers driving prices, people sending curses to him and Narcissa.

So he left. He donated more than half of his money, keeping enough to live more than comfortably, and bought a flat in a muggle neighborhood miles away from any other Wizards.

He changed his name too. Draco Malfoy was ridiculously recognizable, and Malfoy stung of hate and pureblooded violence. He took Black, his mother’s maiden name, and, selfishly, the name of one of the few pureblood families that Harry Potter didn’t hate.

He kept Draco, but only around his friends. Only to hear the way it rolled off Pansy’s tongue in her Scottish accent, the way Blaise’s posh mouth formed it with a too long A. It was his name only by virtue of them and his mother.

Wyvern was a good name. It wasn’t as unassuming, nor as Muggle, as Draco might have wanted, but he was weak to Pansy’s pleading, and it also meant Dragon. Draco didn’t consider himself a dragon, but it meant something to him. He wasn’t reborn from the ashes. He just had to repair the damage and ashes from his fire.

His previously short and slicked back hair was grown out. He shaved the sides, putting into a long undercut that fell past his shoulders. He got a glamour too, encased in a tongue piercing. It didn’t change his hair or skin, he was too proud, but his eyes, his father’s eyes. It changed those, from cold grey to ice blue. Bright and sharp and his.

He didn’t want to work in a shop or restaurant, and he wasn’t even qualified to. Hogwarts left plenty to be desired in Muggle education. He wasn’t qualified for anything high standard either, and although he’d look good in a suit, he probably wouldn’t be able to get hired as a lawyer without a law degree. Well, they probably weren’t an honest business if they were putting ads in the paper.

There was one ad that stood out to him. Not literally, Muggle newspapers rarely were interesting, they didn’t move nor did ads pulse or flash to get your attention. But his eyes were still drawn to it, the only job he was both qualified and interested in.

A job at a bookstore. Draco had always loved books, even though he didn’t let it slip at Hogwarts. They were sanctuary from abuse and a fucked up world. A new world, where nothing was wrong, and no one hated him.

So he called the number.

The man on the other end of the phone was exuberant and happy. “I’m calling about the job?” Draco had said, holding the telephone he had just learned to use to his ear and leaning against a sleek and modern black bookshelf.

“You’re the first caller!” the man said. “We’ll have to interview you, but I’m sure you’ll get the job. My husband is tired of taking care of all of this and teaching.”

“Husband?”

“Is that a problem?” the man said, becoming defensive, and Draco mentally scolded himself.

“I’m gay myself, it was just a shock. My parents weren’t exactly a fan of marriage where kids weren’t part of the bargain.”

“Well, you’ll be at home here. My husband and I are the only employees right now, but all our friends and family are queer, and I’m sure you’ll have a change to meet them. Now, is tomorrow at ten okay?”

“That sounds great, thank you, Mr…”

“Just call me Jim.” Jim assured him. “My husband will most likely be the one interviewing you.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Draco said earnestly. “I’ll be there tomorrow.” the line hung up with a click, and Draco grinned, setting the phone back down. A job that wasn’t some stuffy pureblood bribe position. Amazing.

The next day he got ready casually, but professionally. He put on one of his many button ups, a black one, making sure it covered his dark mark and the scars on top of it. He added a dark green waistcoat and black skinny jeans, ending with his combat boots. He pulled his long hair up into a ponytail, clipping it into place with a silver snake pin that matched his earrings, one which curled around his ear, the other which dangled down.

He added thin eyeliner and soft green eyeliner, and finally stepped out of his apartment and got into his car.

It was a nice car, the type of car that rich Muggles had, but not in a flashy way. Draco liked to stand out, but not in a rich way. More in a queer way.

The bookstore was close, and he pulled up a few minutes early. Slipping change into a meter, he stepped into what appeared to be a hole in the wall. It wasn’t.

If Draco didn’t know it was a Muggle establishment, he would be convinced it had an extension charm put on it. It was much bigger than the door in the wall suggested, and it was filled with books. Behind the counter stood a man, who had looked up when the door’s bell rang.

“Jim’s husband?” Draco asked, realizing he should have gotten an actual name from Jim. The man just nodded.

“You can call me Mr. S,” he said. “Come to the office.” He got out from behind the counter, moving to the door to flip the sign to closed, and started to lead Draco to the back. Draco looked him over. He was very obviously gay, but in a subtle way, a calling card for other queers. His eyes were painted with a faint blue eyeliner, and he wore a beanie that contradicted his strict demeanor. The hair underneath was sleek and black.

The office was crammed with books, and Mr. S gestured to the chair on the other side of it. Draco sat down and handed him his resume.

Mr. S scanned it, and handed it back. “You’re hired.” he said. “Can you start work now?”

“Of course.” Draco said. “Do you just want me behind the counter, or reshelving, or whatever?”

“What is needed.” Mr. S said. “Wyvern, we plan to hire one more employee. Can you work with others.”

“If needed.” Draco responded, and Mr. S nodded, taking that as an acceptable answer. Draco wasn’t exactly looking forward to working with someone. He wasn’t known for playing nice, nor for being able to accept other points of view. But it was something he needed to work on, so he would work on it, and he would do so by working with someone else.

He wasn’t expecting Hari Evans to stroll in the door the next day adorably confused and attractively rumpled. Draco took one look at the man and decided that he could, maybe, work with someone.

“I’ll show you around.” he offered Hari, when the man stepped out of the office. Hari beamed at him, and Draco stepped out from behind the counter, eager to show him the bookstore they would be sharing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the sun shone through the window into the dusty shop. Hari was dusting off the books, and Draco lounged behind the counter. The bookstore hadn’t been visited at all, and they would soon be taking their lunch break.

“Got any book suggestions?” Draco asked Hari, hopping over the counter to join him at the romances rack.

“I’m dyslexic.” Hari answered honestly. That obviously wasn’t the only reason that he didn’t know any muggle books, but it wasn’t a lie. He had only realized it after Hogwarts, and he was still mentally cursing that he never actually got a diagnosis, or even realized it, back when he was struggling in school.

“I didn't read much before.” Draco responded. “I went to a rich prep school, and I had an image to uphold. I’m trying to read more now.”

“Eton boy?” Hari mocked, scanning up and down Draco’s black skinny jeans and tarot card shirt. “Yeah, I see that.”

“Hey!” Draco said, looking down at the same outfit. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing.” Hari went back to dusting off the bookshelves, and Draco playfully shoved him, being careful that it didn’t come off as malicious. “So, Wyvern, huh? Not much of a prep boy name.”

Draco was about to retort that it was a perfectly good pureblood name, thank you very much, when he remembered that Hari was a muggle and he was supposed to be a muggle, and Hari wouldn’t know what pureblood meant, let alone know that Wyvern was a good name.

“I chose it myself.” Draco responded, and Hari hummed.

“Good choice.” Hari said, and he didn’t ask Draco what his name had been before, or why he had changed it. Draco thought that Hari was just being polite, and Hari, who had noted the he/they on Draco’s name tag and Draco’s feminine energy, had just assumed that Draco was nonbinary.

Well, he wasn’t exactly not nonbinary, but he hadn’t discovered that yet.

“I like the name Hari. I used to know this guy named Harry. Spelled the British way though.” Draco said, trying awkwardly to keep the conversation.

“My dad was Indian.” Hari said. “Evans is actually my Mum’s name, but I didn’t want to keep my Dad’s last name.”

Evans rang a bell for Draco, and the idea of it being a maiden name. He dismissed it, thinking that there was no way that Hari was anything but a Muggle who got a job, an unfairly attractive Muggle.

“Was he shitty?” Draco asked.

“No, he died when I was a baby. I was raised by my uncle, who was shitty.”

Draco scoffed in agreement. “My dad was shitty. God, I was shitty. A preppy racist bully. And now I’m here, and he’s in prison, and I’ve been making amends.”

Hari smiled. “Good for you. So, how about Jim and his husband, huh? Jim seems nice, but I haven’t met his husband.”

“Mr. S is intimidating but seems nice at heart. Like me.” Draco beamed, and Hari laughed, hitting him with the duster. Draco coughed. “You got dust on me!” he cried, no actual malice or upset in his voice, and Hari started laughing, bringing his hands up to Draco’s chest to brush the dust off. Draco froze at the touch of Hari’s large hands, the warmth of the skin soaking through the thin cotton. Hari, unaware of the effect he was having on his new friend, continued to try to brush the stubborn light dust off the black fabric.

When that didn’t work, Hari cast a soft nonverbal and wadless cleaning charm, making sure to leave some dust behind. “That better?” he asked as he pulled his hands away.

Draco shivered slightly at the loss of Hari’s hands, but nodded. “Thanks.” he said with a smile.

“So, why’d you move here?” Hari asked.

“I wanted to get away.” Draco said, letting truth steep into his lies. “I wanted to go somewhere I wasn’t the asshole rich bitch, and somewhere I could start over as Wyvern.” Hari nodded. “You?”

“Pretty much the same. To go somewhere where I wasn’t the head boy or the star rugby player. Somewhere where they didn’t go ‘oh is that Hari Evans from school? Mate! We never talked but I jacked off to that penalty kick you did!’”

Draco laughed, a real and loud laugh. “Did that actually happen?” Hari started laughing too.

“Yes!” it had been a Wronski Feint, but Wyvern didn’t have to know that. “He went on to describe his explicit and scary fantasies. He had a  _ girlfriend _ . I have PTSD, and it was hands down one of the worst experiences in my miserable life.”

Draco cackled. “Dear god. The closest I’ve ever come to that was when my lesbian girlfriend told me that sex with me was what made her realize she was gay. To be fair, sex with her made me realize I was gay, so I can’t judge.”

“Was it good sex though?” Hari asked, grinning.

“How would I know? It was awkward teenage sex, and we were both gay!” the pair broke down in a fit of giggles, bracing themselves on the bookshelf. “So, what area of the town are you in?”

“Oh the arts district, just like 5 minutes away, the Harkness apartment complex.”

“I’m in the arts district too.” Draco said, surprise leaking through his bland tone. “Oswald complex, it’s close to yours. Flat 223b.”

“We could drive to work together?” Hari offered. “I used to go with my friends to work or school for convenience.” Obviously he didn’t, but it was close enough, and Hari was enjoying his time with Wyvern, enough to want to spend more with him. “I could pick you up.”

Draco scoffed, looking out at Hari’s half broken down car. “I could pick you up.” he amended.

“That’s fine.” Hari responded, grinning at him. Draco smiled back, slight but warm.

The next day, Draco pulled up to where Hari was coming out of the complex. He slid into Draco’s front seat.

“Hey, Wyvern.” Hari said. “Nice car.”

“Thanks.” Draco responded. “So, we’re like a half an hour early. Why did we decide on now?” Hari shrugged.

“What to get breakfast?” Hari asked, and Draco glazed over to him as he started the car, a faint pink flush coming to his cheeks.

“Sounds good. Anything in particular?”

“Hmm. I’ve been craving pancakes? My friend’s mum used to make these amazing ones, but I haven’t really been over to her house since I broke up with her daughter.”

Draco laughed, swerving into traffic. “You dated your friend’s sister?”

“I knew like five girls, mate, and she turned out to be gay.” Hari chuckled too, and Draco shook his head as they took off to share a breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hari didn’t tell Hermione and Ron about Wyvern at first. He wasn’t sure why. Usually he told them everything, or he liked to believe he did. But Wyvern… that was different somehow.

At first Hari thought it was just because he was excited to have a new friend that wasn’t them and wasn’t some mutual friend from school. But that didn’t make sense either. Even when he had been attempting aurour training he still told them about every friend he made.

So what was different about Wyvern? Finally Hari sucked it up and told them over their biweekly tea, three weeks later.

“I have a coworker.” he said, and Hermione hummed.

“That’s nice. What’s their name?” she was obviously not all focused on the conversation as she looked down at her papers.

“Wyvern. Wyvern Black.”

“Odd name.” Ron said.

“They chose it themselves.” Hari said.

“Pronouns?” Hermione asked, furiously scribbling out something on her paper. Ron rested a hand on his wife’s arm and handed her her tea. Shoving her hair out of her face haphazardly and fruitlessly she took a sip.

“He/they.” Hari answered. “They tend to use he more, I think. I like spending time with them.”

“So they’re a muggle?” Ron asked, standing up. “Let me get you a hair tie.” he told Hermione, and she smiled up at him.

“Thank you.”

“What are you working on, ’Mione?” Hari asked, leaning forwards and looking at the math and alchemy she had scrawled down, strangely messy in her neat hand.

“I’m  _ trying _ to make electronics and magic work together. It should get me to Minister, and it should help the wizards like you who chose to leave the Wizarding World after the war.” she accepted the hair tie Ron pressed into her hand with a soft “thank you” and tied her hair back. “I’m so close to figuring it out. At first I thought it would have to be a spell on the devices, so that the electricity didn’t interfere with the magic, but then I realized that, while that’s helpful, it wouldn’t solve the overall program, so I’m working on a spell that changes the trace of the magic so that it won’t fuck up the devices, but it’s so damn hard!”

“My magic doesn’t interfere with electronics.” Hari provided unhelpfully, and both his friends glared at him.

“Your magical trace is  _ dead _ , Hari.” Hermione said, like it was something he should have known.

“My magical trace is  _ what _ ?”

“You died, Hari. So your magic is dead. That’s why you can do wandless and nonverbal so easily, why you’re so powerful now.”

“I thought Voldemort died and that’s why I’m alive.”

“ _ You’re _ alive. Your  _ magic _ is dead.” Hermione looked back down at her paper, continuing to work. “Keep talking about your workplace crush.”

Hari was so shocked he forgot about his magic being dead. “He is  _ not _ a crush.”

“What does he look like?” Hermione asked, glancing up at him, only for a second, but long enough that he could see her judging stare.

“He’s blond, and his hair is so long and so soft, and his eyes are this dazzling blue, and he’s tall and thin, and his hands are so soft and- oh my god.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, mate.” Ron said, patting Hari on the back. “It’s not your fault you fell in love with a blond. Ginny did it, and she’s still my sister. You’re still my mate.”

Hari snorted and was glad his blush wasn’t apparent on his dark skin.

Draco had also put off telling Pansy and Blaise about his coworker. It was hard, because both of them had the annoying habit of apperating to his flat, to his bedroom, no matter what was happening.

But three weeks later, when Draco was on his bed lying on his back, trying not to jack off over Hari, because that would be massively invasive, Pansy popped in, flopping down into the loveseat, dragging Blaise along.

“What’s up.” she said, scanning his vulnerable and suggestive position.

“What the fuck, Pansy.” Draco responded.

She just rolled her eyes, leaning back and making herself comfortable as Blaise went to scan his bookshelves. “Who is he?”

“There’s no one - Blaise there’s nothing new - and can you  _ go _ ?”

“Mm, no. So, is it a muggle? One you work with? Is it one of the old married men?” she wrinkled her nose, and Draco groaned, sitting up.

“Yes I work with him, no he’s our age and single, and I assume he isn’t a wizard seeing how I don’t recognize him from Hogwarts and he thinks I’m an Eton boy. Also, we aren’t supposed to judge.”

“I was judging on the old married man thing.” Pansy said. “So, what does he look like? Is he hot?”

“You wouldn’t even know, Pans, you lesbian. But, yeah, he’s hot. Is that what you wanted? Can you go?”

“Details, Draco, details.” She created a nail file and started filing her already perfectly sharp nails. “Hair, eyes, skin.”

“He’s Indian, or I assume he is. Curly black undercut, muddy hazel eyes. Tall, but not ridiculously, I have an inch on him. Glasses, rectangle ones. Mainly wears T shirts, jeans, and leather jackets, or a button up and sweater on more formal days. Happy?”

“So he looks like Harry Potter?” she said, he voice teasing.

“The best feature on Harry was the eyes.” Blaise said. “I don’t think Draco would even notice someone looked like him without the eyes, scar, and round glasses. This guy doesn’t have any of that. He’s hot though, at least for Draco. I prefer my men buff.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, and leaned forward. “Name?”

Draco flushed a soft pink, that slowly got redder as he spoke. “Hari.”

“Harry!” Pansy and Blaise exclaimed, Blaise spinning around to face him and Pansy throwing her hands in the air.

“It’s spelled differently.” Draco said, and Blaise sauntered over to him to pat him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay if you have a Harry Potter kink. So does half the Wizarding World.”

Draco buried his face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes dubcon in the form of Drarry when they don't know who each other are

The club was loud and crowded as Ginny led Hari through the crowds of people. “Did you need to bring the glamour?” she asked as she pulled him over to the bar. “It’s a muggle bar.”

“Muggle bars usually have at least one other Wizard in them.” Hari responded, leaning over the counter to order a beer from the bartender, and Ginny rolled her eyes, actually ordering a drink you’d expect to see in a club. “And it’s a gay bar, what more do you need?”

“Sorry, yes, a gay bar will help with my unrequited crush.”

Hari scoffed, downing his beer as they watched the bartender make Ginny’s drink. “At least Luna knows  _ who _ you are.”

“You aren’t  _ not _ Hari Evans. That’s your name now.”

“That didn’t make sense.” he said, poking her arm gently. “You sure you aren’t drunk yet?”

She rolled her eyes, taking the drink from the bartender. “Shut up, babe. Let’s go dance.” he laughed, shaking his head and followed her out to the dance floor, and they started dancing.

It might have been awkward for any other exes to dance so close, but they were long past any mistaken romantic connections. Ginny was a lesbian, and while Hari was bi, he was unfortunately attracted to Wyvern at the moment.

Pansy led Draco out to the dance floor, shoving a green cocktail into his hand. “Come on, sweetheart. Dance with me.” she purred into his ear, and sighing, Draco followed her.

“You’re literally gay.  _ I’m _ literally gay.” she laughed, pressing close to him and dancing against him. He laughed too, dancing with her, in time to the pulsing too loud music.

“One of these nice boys could probably help you get over Hari.” she said, and Draco groaned.

“Pansy, I told you, I  _ actually _ like him. It isn’t just sexual.”

“Sure.” she said.

After more dancing and more drinks, both Ginny and Pansy stumbled to the bathroom, leaving Draco and Hari out on the dance floor awkwardly.

“Oh hey Ginny.” Pansy said, coming out of the stall to see the familiar woman washing her hands. “Nice job in the game on Wednesday.” She started washing her hands, and Ginny leaned back on the wall, watching her.

“Thanks. I liked your piece about it. You’re the only one that doesn’t refer to me as ‘Harry Potter’s ex’.”

“If I don’t want to be known as Draco Malfoy’s ex, then other women don’t want to be known by their ex boyfriends.”

“How is Draco?”

“Better.” Pansy stayed vague intentionally, she wouldn’t be a Parkinsnon if she didn’t know how to stay mildly alert and smart when drunk. “Harry?”

“Good. I think. Bit irrational.”

Pansy laughed, going to sit on the sinks near Ginny. “Aren’t they always. So, any girlfriend yet? I’d be honored to write the piece.”

“You’ll get first reporting rights.” Ginny promised. “But no, not yet. I don’t even know if the person I like would be comfortable dating a lesbian. Ze isn’t exactly a girl.”

“Luna? Mmm nice taste.”

“How’d you know?”

“Well, I assumed it would be a friend of yours. Weasley tradition. Sorry. And I know Luna uses ze/zir. So. Luna.”

“You’ve seen Luna after school?” Ginny said, in genuine confusion. “I didn’t know ze was friends with you guys.”

“Draco’s cousin. I think ze was one of the first to forgive him, actually.”

Ginny nodded. “Makes sense. But yeah, I don’t know where ze and I are exactly. Hopefully something can happen, but who knows.”

“Yeah.” Pansy said, nodding her head. “That’s why I stick to my cardinal rule: only fall in love with girls who are in relationships.”

Ginny laughed. “Come dance with me and Hari. I have to warn you, he’s under a glamour.”

“Sure, but I have to bring Draco. Don’t worry, he’s also under a glamour.”

Ginny was about to take Pansy’s hand to lead her out to where they were waiting when a small ball of light floated into the restroom. It expanded out into a full stag patronus, Hari’s.

“Hey, uh, Ginny. So that boy I told you about, he’s here and we’re going to my place. I had to sneak away to send this, just apparate into my spare room, okay?” the light fluttered out and Ginny nodded.

“Still want to dance?” She asked Pansy.

When Ginny left him for the bathroom, Hari left the dance floor to find an empty wall to lean against. He did so, sipping his drink. It wasn’t very good, nor was the alcohol content very high, but it was better than being empty handed, or worse, actually being drunk.

“Hari!” a voice called out, and Hari groaned inside. It wasn’t Ginny’s voice, which meant that  _ someone _ had seen through his glamour and- oh. It was Wyvern.

Draco, abandoned by Pansy, had been looking for something to do when he saw Hari, leaning against a wall and looking miserable. He walked up to him, and Hari looked up, looking relieved to see Draco’s face.

“Hey Wyvern.” Hari said.

“Hey.” Draco leaned on the wall next to him. “Having fun?”

Hari scoffed. “Not really. I came here with my ex girlfriend, but I have no idea where she’s gone, and I just want to go.”

“Then go.” Draco said, and Hari turned to look at him. His long hair was glowing under the pulsing club lights, changing colors when they did. His high cheekbones were highlighted, and his tongue, slipping out to curl around the straw in his drink, had a piercing in the middle of it. He moved his hand up to push the hair out of his face, smiling at Hari, eyes bright, and face carefree.

Hari grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling back before Draco had a chance to reciprocitate.

“I am so sorry.” he said, and Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing the collar of Hari’s t-shirt and yanking the man towards him.

“Shut up.” He said, jamming their lips together. Hari kissed back eagerly, and turned, pushing Draco up against the wall. The blonde gave a soft moan into his mouth, and Hari slid a hand under Draco’s black shirt.

Draco pushed him away slightly. “I don’t think we should be doing this here.” he said, nodding at the busy club. Hari felt blood rush to face, which was a substantial change from where it was rushing before.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “Just let me freshen up.” Draco laughed a small laugh, and pressed a quick kiss to Hari’s lips.

“Don’t take too long.” he said. Hari turned away, stepping out of Draco’s line of sight to quickly create a patronus to send to Ginny. He whispered a quick message, and sent it up into the pulsing lights in the ceiling, where it blended in.

“My car or yours?” Hari asked.

“Mine’s faster.” Draco said, and they hurried out of the bar, leaving their friends to pay the tab.

They raced to Hari’s flat, Hari dragging Draco up, and eagerly pinning him against the wall when they stumbled inside.

“Wyvern.” Hari muttered, and Draco froze under him to a second, before melting back into the kiss.

“Bed?” he asked Hari, and the man agreed, pulling Draco to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My asexual heart is screaming. Get me off this ride. Also! Angst starts next chapter, so if you're reading this completed, take a break because... wow. You'll need it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess what cameos are the bookstore owners and friends you win a prize!


End file.
